Now Or Never
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Haylee Freeman is Rita's daughter. Only she doesn't know it. She's been raised as her sister. Haylee and Cal have a Friends-with-benefits relationship. Haylee's feelings soon change when she wants more than just a quick fling. Does Cal want the same? Can Rita ever tell Haylee the truth? The truth always comes out in the end.


**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own is Haylee Freeman, Gracie-Hope Freeman and my storylines. Everything else belongs to the creators of Casualty.**

 **Information - This is different to my other fanfics. In this, the character Haylee is Rita's daughter who's been raised as her sister. Haylee has a three year old daughter named Gracie-Hope. Gracie's father isn't mentioned in this at all.**

 **Haylee and Cal have a friends with benefits relationship. They eventually get together. There will be mentions of depression.**

 **If no one likes this, then I'll take it down.**

 **X-X-X**

"Mummy quick!"

Haylee woke to her little girl yelling for her. She had completely forgotten she was only in her underwear. She ran downstairs to see Gracie sitting on the sofa. "Iggle piggle!"

Haylee sighed. "Sweetie, you can't shout mummy like that. She thought you had been hurt," Haylee told her daughter.

Gracie giggled and shook her head. "No no!"

X-X-X

Haylee returned downstairs fully dressed. "Come on munch. We have to go to nursery," Haylee said.

Gracie shook her head. She ran and hid. Haylee groaned and she got a text from Cal -

 **Tonight? - C**

 **Sure - H**

Cal was Haylee's best friend. They had a slightly different friendship as they had sex when they both needed it. They had no emotional attatchments. It was just sex. That's all either of them wanted.

Haylee eventually got her daughter ready for nursery. "No ike it mummy," Gracie sobbed.

"I know baby girl but when you've finished at nursery, you'll be coming to mummy's work," Haylee told her.

Gracie shook her head. "Me go mummy work now not nursewy," she said.

X-X-X

Haylee arrived at work and saw Rita. She ran over to her. "How's your shift been?"

"Hell on earth. How's Gracie?"

"Refused nursery. Again," Haylee mumbled. She looked at her sister. "What am I going to do? She's like it everytime she has to go to nursery," Haylee said.

Rita sighed and took Haylee's hand. "I know it's hard dropping her off where strangers take care of her for a few hours."

Haylee took her hand away from Rita. "That's just it though, Rita. You don't get it. You've never had a daughter who just has you to look after her."

Haylee walked off before she could hear Rita. "I'm your mum, Haylee."

X-X-X

Cal saw Haylee and smirked. "Morning bed buddy."

Haylee grinned and she kissed his cheek but extremely close to his mouth. "Come over when your shift has finished. Gracie should be asleep by then," Haylee told him.

Cal sighed. "She asked me to marry her," Cal said.

"Who?"

"Gracie. She asked me to marry her. She wants a princess wedding. She'll be Belle," Cal said. He saw the grin on Haylee's face. "Yeah. I'll be the Beast."

Haylee burst out laughing. "Y-You l-look like the beast. You've got the nice chest to be Prince Charming though," she said. She looked at him. "Thank you though. For being amazing with Gracie. She's my everything."

"She's a cute kid. You make cute kids," Cal said.

X-X-X

Rita went to find Iain. They had been dating. Iain was the only one who knew about Haylee being her daughter. "Everytime I see her, I feel this urge to tell her. She's my baby girl, Iain," Rita said.

Iain sighed. "Sit her down and tell her. What's the worst that can happen?" He asked. He loved Rita and couldn't bear to see her struggle. "Look, I know that her father isn't exactly ideal but tell her the truth. She's grown up thinking her mum walked out and left her."

Rita looked at her boyfriend. "Iain, I don't know how I'd manage to tell her. She's always been the one to be strong. Well how, Iain. How do I tell my little girl she's always had her mum?" Rita said. The tears were streaming down her face.

Iain came over and held her close. "I don't know how you tell her. But she will find out in the end and I can gurantee it will hurt more than you telling her."

Rita knew he had a point.

X-X-X

Haylee went to go and collect Gracie from nursery. When the doors opened, Gracie's teacher called Haylee over. "She fell asleep today because she's been quite upset. Maybe find out why she's upset so much?"

Haylee just nodded. She hated being looked down on because she was eighteen. She had given birth to Gracie when she was fifteen years old. Gracie's father was a one night stand. Haylee hadn't heard from him since. "I'll do that."

Haylee walked inside and picked up her little blonde beauty. "Come on my little Belle. Let's go."

X-X-X

Haylee arrived back at the ED. Due to Gracie, Haylee only worked a few hours in ED. She always finished her shifts at 6:30 so that Haylee could get her daughter fed and put in bed.

Rita smiled at Haylee and Gracie. "There's my two number one girlies."

"Wita!"

Rita took the little girl from Haylee. "Does my little Gracie like nursery?"

"No. It tinky," Gracie mumbled. She had woken up in the car. "Me tay with mummy."

Rita smiled. Gracie was a mummy's girl through and through. Rita often wondered if Haylee would have been a mummy's girl if she had known the truth.

X-X-X

A couple of hours later, Haylee went to collect Gracie from the ED crèche. Before she could get there, Cal grabbed her. "Have you got a condom?" He asked.

Haylee nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry."

"Good. I'll see you about 8:30?" Cal asked as he kissed Haylee's neck. At her nod, he continued. "I'll bring champagne."

Haylee grabbed her daughter and left. "What do you want for dinner sweetie?" Haylee asked.

"Erm... Food!"

Haylee laughed. "McDonalds or KFC or a sandwhich."

Gracie thought for a moment. "Sandich! Me watch Iggle Piggle!"

X-X-X

Gracie was falling asleep. Haylee noticed and smiled. "Gracie, come here sweetie," she said. When her daughter was in arms reach, she picked her up. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

"With mummy?"

Haylee nodded. She always stayed with Gracie until she had fallen asleep. Haylee carried her daughter upstairs. "There Wita's woom," Gracie sleepily announced.

"Yeah baby girl. That's Rita's bedroom where Rita and Uncle Iain sleep," Haylee said.

X-X-X

Eventually, Gracie was fast asleep. Haylee went downstairs to text Cal to come over. She got a reply -

 **Sorry Hayls. Lads night out. See you tomorrow? - Cx**

 **Sure. I fancied an early night anyway - H**

 **We'll definetley see each other tomorrow! - C**

Haylee didn't reply. She turned her phone off and cried. She was still crying when the door opened. Rita walked in. "Haylee. What happened?" Rita asked.

"Nothing. Just watched a sad movie on TV," Haylee lied. She looked at Rita. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure."

X-X-X

Both Freeman women went up to bed. Both had secrets that they needed to confess. One would cause trouble. The other would be admitting true feelings. Both women, were torn.

X-X-X

 **A/N - I'm still not sure on this but I'm posting it anyways.**

 **Tell me what you think. There'll be some drama next chapter (if I continue).**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


End file.
